


[Podfic of] Persistently Ephemeral Joy

by Nolite101



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Monsters, Podfic & Podficced Works, Shadow Brutes - Freeform, Slow Build, Slow Burn, The Mines, chapter by chapter, i ramble for like 30 seconds at the beginning just cause i can, ongoing podfic, spoilers sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nolite101/pseuds/Nolite101
Summary: this is a podfic of my first work on here, please PLEASE if you listen I'd love critique! I think I have a thicker skin about my narration than I do my writing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a podfic of my first work on here, please PLEASE if you listen I'd love critique! I think I have a thicker skin about my narration than I do my writing.

[Please click here for Dropbox Mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/m8elokdj3sdktd5/Persistently%20Ephemeral%20Joy%20by%20me.mp3?dl=0)

[Please click here for Google Drive Mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Ohx2tPQp5gkp3hBlPtTbhjQ5HsFOG3Cy)

 

_Thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

[MP3 for Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/tg6t1l9l8jfa35m/PEJ%20Ch.%202.mp3?dl=0)

 

[MP3 for Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1BJwI6kss-W64obJAqz1GU-P1du8FqFao)

 

 

 Thank you for listening! Hoping to be a little more regular starting mid November!


End file.
